This disclosure relates to energy harvest and storage systems, multi-sensor modules and, in particular, energy harvest and storage system and multi-sensor modules with energy harvesting and environmental monitoring.
Data centers may include a variety of components, such as server nodes, data storage, or the like. These components generate large amounts of waste heat that is removed from the components and exchanged with the atmosphere using an air conditioning system. The waste heat and air conditioning system increase the energy usage and hence, the total cost of ownership of the data center. Moreover, some components, such as memory modules, include only temperature sensors. Accordingly, an amount of cooling provided by airflow must be designed to accommodate worst case environmental conditions for a given temperature, resulting in a further increase in costs.